pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:NEED SHADOW MEWTWO NOW
---- PLEASE I need a Shadow Mewtwo, i have all non legendary Shiny and most shadows (also non legendary) I will pay almost everything for it!! Check my account Kayros I also have all the birds please clarify. almost "everything" or almost "anything" because if it's the former, you've got a deal. Assuming the latter, lets talk. I've got one. If you need to trade it right away there might be a problem though since its hacked. Planned on unhacking it before trade. But won't have the coins til reset tonight. Is the hacked tag a problem? ---- I Said and mean Everything, i mean i could pay even Rare shinies like Snorlax, Lapras, EEveelutions, Mewtwo ETC. And sorry but hacked tag IS a problem :S Figured it would be. If you need something now it generally has to be right. You're a day early for me. However, I do have a lvl 1 (unhacked) that I could (but don't want to) trade. My shiny collection is pretty solid, and the only rare shinies I need are Kanga and Tauros....didn't see those on your profile. Unfortunately the only other things i'm really looking for are shadow Eevee(s), Shadow Suicine, and Shadow Victini...didn't see those either. Alternatively, I believe trading guru has one up (might be hacked though). Don't know if he's online but it couldn't hurt. ---- Thanks, I have Kanga and Tauros, not in my trade account but in my profile... I will give you both for your mewtwo and 2 shiny moltres Again, I'm a bit unclear on your intentions. Would you want me to offer the moltres? If so, I'm afraid we will not be able to reach an agreement. If it's the other way around, I have zero interest in any of the bird trio may they be shiny or shadow. I'd consider (shiny) Kanga, Tauros, Eevee x2, Lapras, and Snorlax...but like I said, I'm not interested in trading unless the offer blows me away. You don't have any of the shadow pokemon; Eevee, Suicune, or Victini? ---- Sorry for my English, it's not my Natural Language, i was expecting the Shadow MEwtwo and the 2 Moltres for My kanga and Tauros, check my account again and you will see them... I think your offer is kind of too expensive even for a Shadow legend, both Shinies are rares so what do you say? ---- Didn't mean any disrespect. Just wanted to clarify. And I'm sorry, but if I've learned anything over the last week or two it's that shadow pokemon trade at a much much higher price than shiny ones do. I see that you're throwing out lines to just about everybody, and I wish you luck, but my offer is final. Keeping in mind that you need this quickly, I'll check back often to see if you want to accept Alright, so I'm getting offline for awhile. I realize you may not be thrilled with my offer, but like I said, This Mewtwo was not supposed to be for trade and it's gonna be a pain in the neck to track down another level 1. You seem like you need it for something though, and as such I'm going to leave the trade ID and have it set up to auto accept for the pokemon we discussed. The trade ID is: 14ff392422b509 Best of luck Thank you for your offer but, as I said, i think is paying too much... I saw a good offer for a Shadow Mewtwo but now it's gone. Thank you for your consideration anyway Sorry I couldn't help more. Out of curiosity, what did you see? ----- Hey...So I don't know who you are, but someone just auto traded everything that was on my list for that shadow Mewtwo...was that you? ---- It was a Shiny dog for a Shadow mewtwo, a shadow trio, Lapras, and Charmander... and it wasn't me, I traded my Tauros for Sth else